herofandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Godzilla: Final Wars)
Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira) is an irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile kaiju who first appeared in the 2004 film, Godzilla: Final Wars. He is the main anti-heroic kaiju protagonist of the film. Origin Godzilla was awakened by nuclear testing in 1954, and declared war on humanity, seeking revenge. History Sometime in the 1960's, the EDF lured Godzilla to Antarctica where he gets buried and frozen by the Gotengo. When the Xiliens unleash monsters around the world, the Gotengo was sent out to free Godzilla, when it was believed that Godzilla is the only force capable of defeating the Xiliens' monster army. Godzilla was freed, but was attacked by Gigan, who Godzilla quickly defeated. Godzilla then follows the Gotengo, believing his battle with the Gotengo from decades ago was still going on, and it lead him to fight and defeat almost all of the Xiliens' monsters eventually ending up in Tokyo. When Godzilla sees the Gorath asteroid that was sent earlier by Controller X, he attempts to destroy it using his atomic breath which caused an explosion that reduced the city to a crater. As Godzilla stands in the ruins of Tokyo, Monster X, the monster that was inside the Gorath astroid, descended to the ground behind him, both monsters then do battle with each other, but it turns out Monster X was more than a match for Godzilla, capable of fighting with incredible speed and ferocity. Mothra then appears to assist Godzilla, only to be confronted by a newly repaired Gigan. Mothra eventually defeats Gigan, and Godzilla eventually gains the upper hand against Monster X. After the Xilien Mothership self-destructed, Godzilla and Monster X get locked into a beam battle, which resulted in an explosion knocking both monsters opposite sides of the city. Monster X then transforms into Keizer Ghidorah, and begins to overpower Godzilla and then proceed to drain his energy, only to be overwhelmed when Ozaki used the Gotengo's Maser Cannon to fire his Keizer energy into Godzilla's back. Godzilla eventually fights back and finally defeat and destroy Keizer Ghidorah with his spiral ray. Afterwards, he shoots the Gotengo with his Atomic Breath, causing the ship to crash. Before Godzilla could kill the EDF's remaining forces, Minilla steps in and stops his father from making any more attacks. Godzilla finally forgave humanity and turned around and walked out to the sea, with Minilla following him. Powers and Abilities *Atomic breath **Spiral heat ray *Energy absorption and projection *Physical abilities *Durability Gallery Godzilla-final-wars-20040827040103487-921173 320w.jpg ZAtomic Breath VS Sydney Opera House.gif|Godzilla destroys the Sydney Opera House to kill Zilla Nugga.jpeg Godzilla final wars.gif Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animals Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Empowered Category:Mute Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Deities Category:Symbolic Category:Prehistoric Category:Ferals Category:Last of Kind Category:Unwanted Category:Gentle Giants Category:Force of Nature Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Death Gods Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Guardians Category:Global Protection Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Elementals Category:Destructive Category:Lethal Category:Brutes Category:Aquatic Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Remorseful Category:Martial Artists Category:Legacy Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Invulnerable Category:Classic Heroes